Journey
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Story set to the lyrics of 'At the Beginning' from the animated movie Anastasia. Light fluff about Caspian and Lucy's realtionship. AU.
1. Lucy's POV

_Lyrics are from __'At the Beginning'__ by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the animated film Anastasia. I don't own the lyrics, Anastasia, or anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia. ~SG84_

* * *

Things were different now, changing rapidly. The change was good. Time had passed since Lucy had first learned of Narnia, Aslan, magic and most of all Caspian. He may have come into her life last on the list, but he was no less important to her that any of the others. Aside from Aslan though, Caspian has the most influence over Lucy's life and journey through Narnia.

Peter, Susan and Edmund had all led and guided her in various ways, but they also treated her still like the baby of the family. They saw her more often than not as the one to be cherished and protected like some breakable object. Aslan, Lucy suspected, felt similar to her siblings even though he encouraged her to be braver and branch out more.

Only Caspian, dear Caspian, saw her as a woman warrior healer, able to be tender and softhearted as well as take a life to save those that she loved. He never tried to smother her, to wrap her in blankets and keep her locked away behind the gates of the new Cair Paravel. They had stood side by side and faced their battles head on, growing closer than most.

_**We were strangers  
**__**Starting out on a journey**_

Lucy and Caspian didn't start out close, far from it.

"How can he question Peter?" Lucy asked of Susan soon after they had first met the prince who would be king. The two young men butted heads at every turn, rubbing Lucy raw. She saw the dark haired Telmaraine prince as a boy playing at being a being a man. Little did she realize that both Peter and Edmund had started out in a similar fashion when they first reigned over Narnia.

"Lu, really." Susan chided her in hushed tones as she made doe eyes at the back of the princes head as they marched to what was called 'Aslan's Howe'. "We aren't the rulers of this land anymore."

"That may be, but we have more experience at situations like this than Caspian does." Lucy replied. "If only Aslan were here like last time."

_**Never dreaming  
**__**What we'd have to go through**_

He was king. Caspian was crowned as the Telmaraine who saved Narnia. Three years passed before Lucy returned to Narina, called not by Caspian, but by Aslan himself. Edmund and their cousin, Eustace were dropped into the sea beside the Dawn Treader. It was the first ship in hundreds of years to be built and sailed into the sea. Lucy was in heaven; she had always loved the sea, it reminded her of Aslan.

"Lucy! Look out!" Caspian shouted to her as they battled not only a storm, but a serpent as well. She was down on the main deck helping tie down gear when she heard the shout. Looking up, her vision was filled with razor sharp teeth, aiming for her. She screamed, but her cry was cut short when something heavy and warm slammed into her. Caspian had her pinned beneath him where they had managed to slide under one of the life boats.

"Are you okay?" His dark eyes were close to her own, bright with fear and concern. Something shifted in Lucy, and nothing would be the same. She had never been drawn to the opposite sex before, but in that moment Lucy knew she was drawn to the man above her.

"Yeah." She whispered. She would be, as soon as she understood the tingling in her stomach and skin.

_**Now here we are  
**__**And I'm suddenly standing  
**__**At the beginning with you**_

Spread out across the valley below were the subjects of Narnia. Centaurs, fawns, dwarves, and all other creatures as well as men and women were sheering and waving. They were celebrating a milestone in Narnian history. It was more amazing than the Kings and Queens of old retuning to aid Caspian and inspire him into restoring the old ways. A golden glow seemed to fill the air and trumpets sounded.

"This is paradise." Lucy rested her hands on the marble balcony railing, smile gracing her face as love and joy threatened to burst forth.

"Yes, it is." Caspian, her husband, hugged her from behind, placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder for all their subjects to see. Before them lay their future, and what a bright one it would be.


	2. Caspian's POV

_Lyrics are from __'At the Beginning'__ by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the animated film Anastasia. I don't own the lyrics, Anastasia, or anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia. ~SG84_

* * *

Caspian didn't think he was ready to be the king, even though he knew that the future where he was to rule Narnia was fast approaching. The change was coming fast, and he prayed that he would be able to lead the people half as well as the Kings and Queens of old. He strived to be the best he could be, to follow in High King Peter's footsteps.

Ever since Cornelius had told him stories in secret the darkest part of the night, Caspian had been intrigued by the legends. Four siblings from another word meet Aslan, the ruler of all things and save Narina from the White Witch. Their stories were legend, and their influence had never faded among the Narnians, who were also supposed to be legends as well.

He was humbled when, after a rough start, not only did the Narnians come to believe in him, but the Kings, Queens and Aslan came to have faith in him as well. He learned from both Peter and Edmund, hoarding knowledge about ruling for the day that he would stand alone. Susan helped even his temper and the tempers of her brothers, being Caspian's first true romance. Lucy was the faith. She was unshakeable in her faith in Aslan, inspiring the future king to believe no matter what.

_**No one told me  
**__**I was going to find you**_

"You aren't what I was expecting." Caspian told Peter as they came down off of a battle high, having mistakenly crossed swords. In his defense though, Caspian had not known who the young man was, only that he had his sword drawn and was sneaking up behind one of his minotaurs.

"Neither are you." Susan spoke, her dark eyes hard and cool. She was a vision of elegance and refinement, but she didn't move him. Beside her stood the one ruler that had fasinated him the most, Queen Lucy the Valiant. Caspian longed to have the firm knowledge in Aslan that she had.

Not knowing how to react to these new feelings as well as the resentment he was feeling from the High King, Caspian took the easy way out and began butting heads with the ancient royalty. Inside, he was changing, feeling drawn more and more to the youngest Queen even as he tried to push what he felt away and focused on Susan.

_**Unexpected  
**__**What you did to my heart**_

The last image of Lucy Caspian carried in his mind was her looking back with tears in her eyes before she stepped through the portal to her world. His heart and stomach would clench in pain at the memory that seemed to play through his mind at the oddest times. That is, until on the journey east, Aslan brought her back into his life.

"Caspian, you should rest." Lucy's light voice, caressed his worn and tiered senses. They were suffering through the calm after the storm. Deep inside, in a place that had never really been explored, he longed to collapse, resting his head in her lap and let the world slip away.

He did go down below, but not to rest. He needed to understand his feelings for Lucy. The night before he had felt the first real shift when he has saved her from the sea serpent, beginning the change. But it was fruitless, this was his world and soon she would return to hers. He made a face as Edmund entered their quarters.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just heartburn." Caspian rubbed his chest, his skin seeming to not fit quite right.

_**When I lost hope  
**__**You were there to remind me  
**__**This is the start**_

"Lucy, do you take Caspian to be your husband?" Aslan asked to woman beside him. Caspian stared into her big blue eyes, all his hopes and dreams riding on her answer. She was silent so long that he began to lose hope, his faith wavering.

"Yes." Her smile was big and bright, nearly blinding Caspian with it's brilliance. They then turned to face their subjects hand in hand as man and wife, King and Queen. Love and happiness seemed to seep out of him and into his people.

"This is it." Lucy said softly, fingers tangled with his.

"What?" Caspian asked of the woman he loved.

"This is the beginning of the Second Golden Age." She sighed happily.

"I love you Lu."

"I love you too Caspian."


	3. Lyrics

_Lyrics are from __'At the Beginning'__ by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the animated film Anastasia. I don't own the lyrics, Anastasia, or anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia. ~SG84_

* * *

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
And I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end  
I wanna be standing  
At the beginning  
With you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
And I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end  
I wanna be standing  
At the beginning  
With you

Knew there was somebody somewhere  
All alone in the dark  
Now I know my dreams will love up  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

And life is a road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
And I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end  
I wanna be standing  
At the beginning  
With you

Life is a road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
And I wanna keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
And I wanna keep flowing  
In the end  
I wanna be standing  
At the beginning  
With you


End file.
